The Most Awaited Time, Kakashi’s Real Face
by Otaku-Senpai
Summary: Team Kakashi goes back to Konoha from an exhausting mission. Sai is left behind as Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi goes to Ichiraku without him. He tries to find them as Naruto and Sakura finally approaches the most awaited time, to see Kakashi's real face!


The Most Awaited Time, Kakashi's Real Face!

-This is my first story, i hope you enjoy! :)

(Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi was just from a mission…)

"Home at last... Ichiraku time!" shouted Naruto

"You never get tired do you, Naruto?" said Sakura with a tired face

"Well I have to admit, that mission to deliver a closet of papers to the Sand Village was quite tiring…" proclaimed Kakashi

Sai, tired, read a book. _"Hhhmm… so communication is important after all… good thing I have this book."_

"He never gets tired of reading those silly books does he?" Naruto asked Sakura quietly near her ear.

"_Communication, is also a way to express what you feel or think..." _thought of Sai

Sai put his book in his pocket, and no one was in front of him. "Guys?! Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi- san?! So they left me…. _Was I too focused on this book that I didn't see them leave?"_

"This is the life! The same, and yummy Ramen, the one and only!!!" Shouted Naruto joyfully.

"It is yummy…" said Sakura

Naruto and Sakura had a very surprised look, smiled with their teeth wide open, and looked at Kakashi.

"_Hehehehe… The time I've been waiting for, Kakashi-Sensei's mouth! Hehehe…" _Naruto thought in his head_._

"_Is this really the time? I can't believe it... kakashi-sensei's mouth is yet to be revealed..." _Sakura giggled in her mind_._

Sai was left behind and was looking for Naruto and the others.

"_Where were they headed again?... Hhhmmm….. "_

"_I know, I'll make my ink rats help me…"_

"Here you are sir, your Ramen!" Said the girl

"Thank you very much" said Kakashi

"_Here it goes…"_ Naruto waiting with his teeth widely opened and his eyes focused in Kakashi's mask

"Please be careful, it's hot" said the girl

Kakashi got his chopsticks and saw naruto and Sakura looking at him.

"Guys, why are you looking at me like that?!" Kakashi exclaimed

"Oh..Oh! Uumm… we weren't looking at you!" said Naruto with a fast paced voice

"No, that'd be silly!" Sakura said while laughing

"We… Uuumm…we, were, uumm.. were… we were looking at that poster behind you!" replied Naruto

"Yeah, that's it… We were looking at that poster!" Sakura also replied.

"Poster, I don't see any poster" wondered Kakashi

He faced Naruto and Sakura with a wondered look.

"_Think Naruto, think! Think! Think! …!!!" Naruto thought to himself._

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"_I can sense one of my rats, it found Naruto and the others?!" _Sai asked himself

Two of Naruto's clones went on the top roof of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Why did you do clones?" Kakashi asked Naruto

"Well, you see... I had very few chakra left…. And decided to waste some of it by making two clones?... hehe" Naruto said and sweated while scratching his head.

"No! You be the poster!" Clone number 1 said.

"Fine!" Clone number 2 said

Clone number 2 transformed into a poster. And Clone number 1 quietly put the poster behind Kakashi, near the wall. And clone number 1 went to the roof again.

"See, there's a poster, Kakashi-sensei! " Naruto said with ease

"So there is…" Kakashi mentioned

Kakashi slipped his hand in his Ramen, and the hot Ramen spilled side wards in the front of the poster. A poof of smoke appeared and naruto's clone revealed itself.

"Hot, hot, hot!!!! It hurts, it's so, so, hot!!!!!" Naruto's clone shouted

The clone disappeared and Kakashi stood up.

"There you are, Naruto!!!" Sai said

He accidentally stepped at Naruto's foot and it poofed into smoke.

"Huh? Shadow Clone?!" Sai asked himself

"Where are you guys??!!!!! " Sai shouted

He stood quietly and heard voices coming from the downer part of the roof of Ichiraku Ramen.

"I've got you completely figured out!" Kakashi finally said

"Us? Figured out?! No-no! What do you mean?... " Sakura asked kakashi

"Yeah what do you mean?" Naruto also asked.

"You…..You….You're giving me something special… like an advanced birthday gift! Well, my birthday's still 2 days after but thank you anyway for treating me." Kakashi said

"Oh, of course! You're such a good guesser Sensei!" Sakura grinned

"Can you please give Kakashi-sensei one more Ramen?" naruto asked.

"Sure!" the girl said.

Naruto's heart beat rose and went faster and faster with excitement.

"_No one or nothing's gonna interrupt this time, I'm sure…" _Sakura said to herself

"Oh, wait! I forgot, where's Sai?" Kakashi asked them

"Forget about him…hehe… his probably going here right now!" Naruto said Happily with his fingers crossed

"Oh well.." Kakashi said

He grabbed a new pair of chopsticks and was putting his hand near his face.

"Naruto, Sakura-!" Shikamaru said

"Be quiet… don't distract him" Said Sakura to him quietly

"Were trying to look at his "Real" face!" Naruto whispered to him.

"Oh, ok, I'll join too." Shikamaru whispered back.

"Shikamaru? Didn't expect seeing you here." Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei, what're you waiting for, eat!" Naruto shouted happily

"Oh, no, it'd be rude eating when not all aren't eating. Let's order Shikamaru Ramen."

Kakashi said

"Oh, no I already ate, and... I have no money!" Shikamaru told him.

"Naruto will treat everyone, and at least try to finish this Ramen." Kakashi replied.

Now, all four had their ramen.

"_I'll have no more money after this…" _Naruto said to himself

"Okay then, happy eating!" Kakashi shouted

The other three focused at Kakashi.

"_Wow, I'm actually gonna see Kakashi-sensei's face" _Shikamaru thought.

….

"Go Kakashi-sensei, don't keep us waiting.." Naruto and Sakura said to theirselves

As soon as Kakashi touched the top of his mask...

……….

………..

…………

………….

"There you are, I've been looking for you all, I was searching everywhere!!!" Sai slowly said.

The three had their mouths opened and their eyes widened and became color white as Sai blocked their front.

"Oh, Shikamaru, you're here too?" Sai asked him

"Stupid!" Sakura shouted angrily

She punched Sai so hard that the four fought so hard. And smoke appeared around the four.

"Thank you for the meal!" Kakashi said to the girl.

"Your welcome! Please come back again!" The girl replied.

Kakashi went out as the four inside Ichiraaku were fighting endlessly.


End file.
